binan_koukou_chikyuu_boueibu_lovefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪
Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪ par le Earth Defense Club est l'une des character song du CD Let's Go!! LOVE Summer (CD). Elle est sortie en sigle le 19 août 2015. Audio :Ne fonctionne pas sur iPad ou sur tout support ne prenant pas en charge le format audio .ogg. Vidéos Full YouTube=thumb|center|400 px Paroles Rômaji= Rômaji Wow-oh-oh… (x3) oh-oh-oh-oh, oh! Yeah yeah yeah yeah! (Yumoto) Giragira natsu no, hajimarida! Biichi to yama to kamehameha! Dore su ka ne? (Saigo no Chige e… ) (En) Mendōda na ato wa, makaseta zo (eh!?) (Atsushi) Kyuu ni kika rete mo son'na… Etto futari wa dokogaī? (Io) Kosupa ga, inodeshitara Doko he demo maa… (Gyaru ga ireba!) (Io) Sore wa ii desu (Yumoto) Tonikaku saa, ikussu yo, minami no shima he! (chorus) LA LA LA Let's Go!! LOVE Summer ♪ Natsu no man'naka Omatsurina (Wow wow wow, wow~) kaanibaru de Go Let's s Go!! LOVE Summer ♪ entenka ni Makenai kurai (Wow wow wow, wow~) Ai no saikou kion joushou, dodōn to! Kiroku koushin'na! LA LA LA LOVE Summer ♪ (Ryuu) Harubaru kitaze! aoi umi Biichi to ieba on'nadaro mizugi gyaru (umi to ieba kindesu yo?) (Yumoto) Kon'nani hareta sora kimochii ii ne (Zzz) (Atsushi) Ne~? Tteka nande ne terushi Mattaku shouganai ndakara… (Ryuu) Sou ieba aitsu dokoda? Sakki umi no ho ni… (uki wa motte…) Itta you na… ' '''Are yumoto!? ' '''Obore teru! Mada ' asasedaro!?' (Tasuketeeee!) (chorus) NA NA NA Here we go!! LOVE Summer ♪ Jiyuu kimama-suki katte ni (Wow wow wow wow…) Fesutibaru de Go Here we go!! LOVE Summer ♪ Kono yozora ni Ai wo moyase (Wow wow wow wow…) Ai no uchiage hanabi joushou, dododōn Tamaya Kagiya de NA NA NA natsu Summer ♪ Kitto onaji natsu wa mou nai n dakara Omoide wo Arubamu ni shiyou ''' '''Don'na hikari ni iroasenai Mabushi sugiru (chorus) Natsu ni shiyou ze! Let's s Go!! LOVE Summer ♪ natsu no man'naka Omatsurina (Wow wow wow wow…) Kaanibaru de Go Let's Go!! LOVE Summer ♪ yaketa hada ho Iyasu nonara (Wow wow wow wow…) Yappari onsendesho hiriri itai, kedo yakitsukeyou LA LA LA LOVE Summer ♪ Go Go!! |-| Kanji= Kanji 有基：ギラギラ夏の始まりだ！ 　　　ビーチと山とカメハメハ！　どれすかね？ 煙　：(最後のちげえ･･･) 　　　めんどうだな　後は任せたぞ 熱史：(え！？) 　　　急に聞かれてもそんな･･･えーっと 　　　二人はどこがいい？ 硫黄：コスパが良いのでしたら　どこへでもまあ･･･ 立　：ギャルがいれば！ 硫黄：それはいいです 有基：とにかくさあ行くっすよ 　　　南の島へ！ 全員：LA・LA・LA 　　　Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪ 　　　夏の真ん中　 有基&煙&熱史：お祭りな　 硫黄&立：(Wow･･･) 有基&煙&熱史：カーニバルでGo！ 全員：Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪ 　　　炎天下に　 有基&煙&熱史：負けないくらい　 硫黄&立：(Wow･･･) 有基&煙&熱史：愛の最高気温 全員：上昇↑ドドーンと↑↑記憶更新な 　　　LA・LA・LA LOVE Summer♪ 立　：はるばる来たぜ　青い海 　　　ビーチといえば女だろ　水着ギャル♡ 硫黄：(海といえば金ですよ？) 熱史：こんなに晴れた空気持ちいいね 煙　：(Zzz･･･) 熱史：ねえ？ってかなんで寝てるし 　　　まったくしょうがないんだから･･･ 立　：そういえばあいつどこだ？ 煙　：さっき海の方に･･･ 熱史：浮き輪持って･･･ 硫黄：行ったような･･･ 熱史：あれユモト！？ 硫黄：溺れてる！ 煙&立：まだ浅瀬だろ！？ 有基：(助けてー！) 全員：NA・NA・NA 　　　Here we go!! LOVE Summer♪ 　　　自由気まま　 有基&硫黄&立：好き勝手に　 煙&熱史(Wow･･･) 有基&硫黄&立：フェスティバルでGo! 全員：Here we go!! LOVE Summer♪ 　　　この夜空に　 有基&硫黄&立：愛を燃やせ　 煙&熱史：(Wow･･･) 有基&硫黄&立：愛の打ち上げ花火 全員：上昇↑ドドドーン↑↑玉屋鍵屋で 　　　NA・NA・NA 夏 Summer♪ 有基：きっと同じ夏はもうないんだから 煙　：思い出を 熱史：アルバムにしよう 硫黄：どんな光に色あせない 立　：眩しすぎる 全員：夏にしようぜ！ 全員：Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪ 　　　夏の真ん中　 有基&煙&熱史：お祭りな　 硫黄&立：(Wow･･･) 有基&煙&熱史：カーニバルでGo！ 全員：Let's Go!! LOVE Summer♪ 　　　焼けた肌を　 有基&煙&熱史：癒すのなら 硫黄&立：(Wow･･･) 有基&煙&熱史：やっぱり温泉でしょ 全員：ヒリリ痛いけど焼きつけよう 　　　LA・LA・LA LOVE Summer♪ 　　　Go Go!! |-| Paroles Françaises= Paroles Françaises C'est le début d'un été étincelant! Plages et montagnes, Mehameha etc! Où sont-elles? C'est trop gênant alors prenez soin du reste! (Eh!?) Demander quelque chose comme ça si soudainement ... Umm Et vous deux? Si la performance des coûts est bonne, n'importe où c'est bien ... (Si les filles sont là!) C'est inutile De toute façon, allons-y à l'île du sud! LA · LA · LA Allons-y !! LOVE Summer Un festival en plein été! (Sensationnel…) Allons au carnaval! Allons-y!! LOVE Summer C'est le record le plus élevé de la température de l'amour, Assez pour gagner contre le soleil flamboyant! En hausse ↑ En plein essor ↑ Un tout nouveau record LA · LA · LA LOVE Summer ♪ L'océan bleu est venu de loin En parlant de plages, les filles sont la première chose! Les filles en Bikini! (C'est de l'argent quand on parle de plages?) Ça fait du bien d'être sous un si beau temps (Zzz ...) Bon? Je dis comme tu dors Honnêtement, vous êtes si impuissant ... De toute façon, où est ce gars? Il est allé près de la plage juste à ce moment ... Tenant un tube ... Il semble qu'il est parti ... Attendez Yumoto !? Il se noie! C'est encore peu profond !? (Aidez moi-!) NA · NA · NA On y va !! LOVE Summer Faire ce que nous pouvons librement (Wow ...) Allons au festival! Et c'est parti!! LOVE Summer Amour léger sous ce ciel nocturne (Wow ...) Lancez le feu d'artifice de l'amour! Hausse ↑ Booming ↑↑ Bijoutiers et serruriers LA · LA · LA LOVE SUMMER ♪ Parce qu'il n'y aura plus d'étés aussi identiques que ça Mettons nos souvenirs dans un album Donc, il ne se fanera pas à toute autre lumière Faisons un bel été! LA · LA · LA Allons-y !! LOVE Summer Un festival en plein été! (Sensationnel…) Allons au carnaval! Allons-y!! LOVE Summer Allons-y!! LOVE Summer Pour guérir un coup de soleil (Wow ...) Nous devons aller à la salle de bain! Hiriri, même si ça fait mal Nous allons graver dans nos souvenirs LA · LA · LA LOVE Summer ♪ Aller aller!! Références # https://binan-koukou-chikyuu-bouei-bu-love.wikia.com/wiki/Let%27s_Go!!_LOVE_Summer%E2%99%AA Navigation Catégorie:Chansons Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Character song